Harry Potter: The Intricacies of Destiny
by warlockofflame
Summary: Harry Potter ran away from home at the age of six and then enter the Parker's life at the the age of seven. Best friends to James Parker and later Nyaea Saeolis, their fates are entwined and they all must discover the intricacies that are included.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K. Rowling. I am just using them and weaving them into my own plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the age of one Harry Potter's parents James and Lily Potter, were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord's killing curse, aimed at one-year-old Harry, rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord and his power. All young Harry was left with was a lightning bolt-shaped scar just above his right eye. He was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was taken to his Aunt and Uncle's house, number four on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Petunia and Vernon Dursley had a large baby boy named Dudley. They reluctantly took him in. Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs for the next six years. He did the chores, cooked breakfast, mowed the lawn and was occasionally beaten by his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley, both of which were bloated like whales.

At the age of six, Harry, being sensible for one so young, ran away, away from the beatings and the chores and the horribleness of the Dursley's. For a whole year Harry had lived in the streets luckily avoiding trouble. Unfortunately, Harry ended up lost one night and was cornered in an alley by a group of thugs. As they closed in to supposedly beat him among other things as or more nasty, Harry's untamed, wild and unknown magic blasted out a pulse that knocked back the thugs and teleported Harry to another place.

That place was a house. A moderately sized manor in the country. Harry lay scratched, slightly bruised and exhausted on the front lawn until he passed out from exhaustion. He awoke the next morning in a bed completely refreshed and healed. He later learnt of the Parker family who had helped him. They had a son his age and were a Wizarding family who had just moved from England to America. They lived in the country twelve miles southeast of Chicago. Harry wasn't exactly surprised at discovering wizards and that he himself was one. Odd things had always occurred around him.

Over the next two years Harry continued to live with the Parkers and became fast friends with their son, James. James had brownish hair and was tall for his age of ten years, 5' 4". He had bright blue-green eyes. Together they had both gotten their first wands, Harry's being 14 inches, holly wood, whippy, with a strange core of phoenix feather, unicorn hair and dragon heartstring soaked in a mix of manticore and chimera blood. James's wand was 13 inches, black ash, springy with a core of dragon heartstring soaked in vampire blood. They both had a love for flying and learning new spells and such. They were great friends and near brothers, as Harry was practically family to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, see the little button that says 'GO' on it. Yes that's the one press that and give me a review. Please?


	2. Chap 1 A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five and a half months later.

They seemed to be everywhere. Harry and James had rushed down stairs when they had heard a large bang. When they had reached the bottom of the stairs they had heard fighting in the foyer. Drawing their wands they crept towards the entry into the front hall. There they saw James's parents fighting with a group of nine people, five were men and four were women. They moved with amazing speed dodging most spells thrown at them. James's father, George, finally made contact with two of his spells. One mans head came off and he crumbled into dust. The other spell nailed another man right in the chest and sent him flying into a table that shattered and impaled him. He to crumbled into dust. "Vampires!" whispered James in surprise.

As he said this one of the vampires, a woman, lunged forward, knocked into George and sank her teeth into his neck. James's mother, Alice, turned towards them and caught sight of George, with an anguished yell she leveled her wand and screamed, "**Avada Kedavra!**" The bolt of green light leapt forward and struck the vampiress. She was flung into a wall to crumble to dust on impact. James stared dumbfounded at his mother half way across the room to his father. The other vampires also stopped and stared in shock that a normal witch would cast an Unforgivable, especially that one. Harry was not nearly as shocked as the rest, as he had had plenty of experience with an AK, having survived, one full blast, as a baby of one year.

Moving forward a step and raising his wand, Harry accioed a piece of wood through the nearest vampire, a man this time, 'dusting' it. Everybody started moving at that point accept for Alice crying over her dead husband who lay in her arms and James who was still in shock that his mother had cast an AK. The vampires snapped into action the two males headed towards Harry, and two females towards Alice, they both removed hidden daggers from their sleeves and lunged forward killing Alice. The remaining female moved towards James. James moved to late. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as James was knocked back like his father and the vampiress bit him in the neck.

Filling with rage over the loss of his friends parents and the soon to be loss of his friend, Harry erupted with magical energy as he had when he had run away from home. But then it had been fear fueling his magic now it was hot, unadulterated rage. The pulse dusted the two males near him instantaneously and flung the other three vampires against the wall. As Harry rushed towards James's body the vampires got up and decided that this pray was not worth it. They fled from the house as Harry dragged James's unconscious body through the door and into the kitchen. There he tried to heal and bandage James's wound. It was hard but he finally managed to stop the bleeding. So rapped up in his work, Harry was completely oblivious to the man watching him from the doorway. The man stared on amusement in his eyes and perhaps a bit of pride. He cleared his throat and Harry jumped at the noise in an otherwise quiet house. He fumbled for his wand as the man said, "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." He walked in and came over to the table. "The name's Alessio but people call me Al or the Blood Stalker. Your friend looks to have been bitten by a vampire."

"Y-Yeah, his parents were killed and I managed to drive off the remaining vampires after one had bitten him and knocked him unconscious," Harry's voice shook at first but as he realized that Al wouldn't hurt them his voice grew confident. "My name's Harry Potter and his name is James-"

"Parker. I know, I was friends with his parents," Alessio sadly interrupted. "We had better get him back to the Headquarters or he won't make it." Alessio moved with the grace of one ready to fight at any time but was relaxed as well. He took a vial out of his coat poured it into James's mouth. "You did a good job bandaging him and fighting of the rest off those vampires, who taught you?"

"His mother taught both of us how to cast some healing spells and first aid. His father taught us some other spells. But what drove those the last vamps off was an accidental out burst of magical energy from me, it dusted two instantly and trough the other three into the wall." Harry paced while explaining. "The burst of magic I don't really understand except that it works only when I'm full off a particularly strong emotion and even then I have no control over it."

Al sat down, eyes wide. Harry guessed that that was the equivalent to a shout of surprise from a normal man. "Well that's one hell of a story. You're not the ordinary ten year old are you? Besides the fact o' course that you're the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry understood this as the Parker's had explained it to him a day or two after they had found him. That was also when he found out he was a wizard.

"I guess I'm not. At the age of six I had ran away from my previous guardians so I've had a bit of hardship as had I lived on the streets for a year. I also love reading about new spells even if I can't do them."

Al nodded as he got up and said, "Well we'd better get him back that potion will only slow the turning." Harry stopped pacing and gazed at Al as if for the first time. He was bedecked with weaponry of all kinds and the strangest armor Harry had ever seen. The man's clothes all seemed to be made of a mix some scaly material ('_Dragon scales' _said a voice in Harry's mind.) and a strange metal. He had a long black cloak that reached his ankles and swirled when he moved. He had a scabbard on his back with great hilt sticking out above his right shoulder. Sticking out above his left shoulder was what looked to be a bow and a quiver of arrows. On his chest there were numerous pouches and a few daggers as well as a good many stakes and a couple crosses. As his cloak move Harry got the glimpse of two handguns, holstered on each hip.

Harry looked up at his face. Alessio had dark, almost maroon red hair. His left eye was a startling ice blue, his nose looked as if had been broken more than once. He had a long gruesome scar coming down from his scalp over his right eye down to just below his cheekbone. Harry's eyes jerked back to where Al's right eye should have been, instead of an ice blue eye there was an electric blue glass eye that swiveled in many directions regardless of where his left eye was looking. "You comin' or what?"

"Huh, what…" Harry jerked out of his reverie; Alessio was standing by the door with James in his arms. "Just who or what exactly are you Al?" Harry asked, " If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I'm a vampire hunter and cross as well. I was bitten and I never turned for some reason or another, I have vampire traits but not their dark personalities or their need for blood. Well that's not exactly true, I still need to drink some blood once a month. Come I will explain more back at Headquarters," he said walking out the door through the ravaged foyer and out of the house with Harry hot on his heels.

Outside there was a severely customized jet-black Ferrari. Alessio placed James in the back seat and motioned for Harry to sit in front with him as he walked around and got in the drivers side. Harry sat down in what appeared to be very expensive leather seats. The seat was one of the more comfortable ones that Harry had ever sat in. Harry looked back at James and saw that the interior was actually quite large. The dashboard had all sorts of monitors built in and a good many buttons and knobs. Al pushed a button and the cars engine reved up. He then typed a series off numbers into one monitor and said, "Buckle up this is goin' to be a fast ride." Harry had just barely locked together the four-point harness when Al hit the gas. The car tore out of the drive way and head up towards Chicago. Harry glanced at the speedometer and his eye nearly popped out off his head. They were traveling at 260 miles per hour and that was only about a third of the speed the car could drive at.

"We should be there in a minute or two," said Al grinning like a schoolboy who had just seen a girl naked.

"At top speed you could cross the country in four hours!"

"Your probably right, I'll have to try on day. Well here we are, home sweet home."

Harry looked up and realized that the car had stopped moving. In front of them was an old warehouse with a small shop built into the corner of it. Above the store there was a sign that said "Custom Guns and Ammunition" below that more words be came visible. They said, "To magicals, we also sell custom swords, bows, quarterstaffs, spearstaffs and swordstaffs. All are magically enhanced to your choosing." Harry guessed that the second part was only visible to magical beings. They got out and Al pulled out James. Then they both walked into the shop. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what are you waiting for, review!

The next chapter will be posted when I have over 15 reviews.


End file.
